


Something New

by milevenreddie



Series: Something New [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El is a hairstylist, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jancy, Jopper, Lumax, M/M, Modern Day, Texting, after college, benverly - Freeform, eventual mileven(obvs), eventual reddie, mike and richie are twins, the el works in a hair salon AU no one's written yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenreddie/pseuds/milevenreddie
Summary: The modern day AU where Mike and Richie are twins, coming home from college in Chicago, and get their hair cut by El, who's famous all over town. Richie doesn't exactly know what subtle means, and he, the Party, and the Losers Club try to set them up via, of course, texts and teasing.This is a shit summary but hopefully you guys'll actually like the fic! :) <3





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little (big) something I wrote a while back that could continue, depending on if you guys like it!  
> P.S. I edited a little bit and changed their ages, everyone is either 22 or going on 22 :D

**Tuesday, May 22, 2017**

El sighed, spinning around in her chair, on her phone. She's at work, at the local hair salon,  _Shannon's_ , bored out of her mind as she scrolled through Instagram. It's a slow day, just like it usually was on Friday's right after lunch. Kids were in school, parents are at work, her usual clients having already come and gone for the time being.

"Ellie!" A voice called, and El stopped mid spin and grinned at her best friend.

"Max!" She exclaimed, jumping up, despite being dizzy, and almost knocked her down in a hug. Max laughed and hugged the shorter girl. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but you just saw me last week at graduation." Max said, chuckling.

"Yeah but you're home, like, for good!" El did a little happy dance and Max snorted.

"That, I am! Well, are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna cut my hair?"

"Shannon! I'm gonna be upstairs with Max!" El called and there was a faint,  _okay_ from the other end of the salon. El grabbed Max's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Ooh, you're gonna wash my hair?" Max asked. El nodded and she fist bumped the air. "Yes!" El snorted. She pointed at one of the sinks and Max sat down. She sat back, making sure her hair was in the sink. As El wet her hair, Max asked,

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?" El asked, squeezing a decent amount of shampoo into her hand.

"I didn't tell you?" El hummed in response, shaking her head. "Oh, well, the Wheeler's are throwing a graduation party for all of us." El raised an eyebrow as she massaged the shampoo into her hair.

"The Wheeler's? As in Ted and Karen?"

"Yep! Well, Karen is since you know, they split up. Mike and Richie just graduated college, shockingly."

"Never met 'em." El said. "I know Karen though, she's my most loyal client." Max snorted.

"They're twins-"

"I know that. Their mother tells me everything."

"Shut up." Max chuckled. "Anyways, they just graduated from the University of Chicago, and she's pretty damn proud. I figured she'd talk nonstop about them."

"Oh she does, I've just never met them personally. So, who all is going to this party? And by all of you, who's graduated?"

"Well, obviously those two, me, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and some of Richie's friends. All his friends are gonna be there, and probably their parents. That's really it. It's just a big, joint graduation party even though we all went to different colleges." El chuckled, rinsing Max's hair out. "I'm sure you and Hop are invited, considering he and Joyce are joined at the hip when I see them."

"He hasn't mentioned it." She shrugged.

"Will you go though? With me? You can be my date." She wiggled her eyebrows and El laughed, no rinsing conditioner out.

"Pretty sure you already have a date.  _Lukey_!" She mocked and Max blushed, glaring at her playfully.

"Oh shut it. He and Dustin are gonna be all over each other since they haven't seen each other since Christmas." El snorted.

"You'd think they were a damn couple instead of best friends." She said, squeezing her hair out.

"I know right!" She laughed.

"Okay, you can sit up." She sat up while El dried her hair some with a towel. "God, I forgot how much hair you have." Max snorted. "But, I'll think about going. It depends on what time I get outta here. What time is the party?"

"Uh, starts at 7 I think. It's basically just gonna be a giant ass barbecue."

"Barbecue? Dad's gonna be there no matter what then, whether he's invited or not."

"I heard my name? And barbecue?" A deep voice called, grinning. The two looked at the stairs as Hopper appeared. Max waved at him and El grinned.

"Our graduation party is tonight, are you going?" Max asked, hopping out of the chair and hugging him.

"Wouldn't miss it! I brought you both lunch, since I figure you'd be here, Max." He nodded towards her. She grinned, running down the stairs, where she knew food was waiting. El hugged him.

"Thanks dad, I'm starving." He chuckled.

"I figured, you only ate five Eggos before you left." She scowled at him but he just grinned at her, and followed her downstairs. "I've gotta get back to the station, but I hope you enjoy your McNuggets." She snorted loudly and she and Max waved him off.

"I'll dry your hair after we eat." She told Max, who stuffed a chicken nugget in her mouth. She nodded.

"Oh my goodness, you two have gotten so much taller since the last time I saw you!" The two heard Shannon exclaim. El and Max turned in their chairs to see Shannon hugging two dark haired men, and then El noticed Karen.

"Hey Karen!" She yelled excitedly, waving at her.

"Oh shit, we better hide the nugs, Mike and Richie are gonna  _steal_ them." Max whispered to her. El rolled her eyes and smiled, standing up to greet Karen.

"Hi, El! Long time no see, huh?" She said, hugging her.

"Yes ma'am! How are you?"

"I'm great! Especially now that my boys are back home, for good." She grinned widely. "Michael! Richard! Come here!" She called.

"Mom!" They both whined.  _Huh, their voices are deep as hell,_ El thought. She glanced at Max, who'd followed her.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler." Max greeted, a wide grin on her face.

"Call me Karen, Max. We've known each other for years." Karen said, hugging her. "Congratulations on graduation!"

"Thank you! I'm glad it's over with, honestly. College was hard as-"

"Carrot!" One of the men exclaimed, and ran over to them. Shannon kept the other one busy, talking a mile a minute.

"Richie!" Max groaned, but hugged him. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"El, this is Richie. Richie, this is El." Karen introduced. El smiled as he turned to her. He grinned, showing his teeth. He wore glasses, dark eyes magnified. His hair was long, dark and curly, probably long enough to pull into a ponytail or bun. She couldn't get a good look at his face because of his hair, but she couldn't help think of how good looking he was either way.  _Well, now I know why Karen always gushed about how handsome the two were._

"Hi." El said, holding out a hand. Richie scoffed and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello there, Ms. El. I've heard good things about you." She giggled and hugged him back.

"I've heard...things about you too, Richie."

"Hm, things? Well, my mother likes Mike better so-"

"Shut up Richie, I love you equally." Karen rolled her eyes and he snorted. "You just curse more than he does."

"That's cause he's a wussy."

"Last I checked, you're the one who cried when our little sister punched you, so shut the hell up." Mike said, walking up to them. They were both at least a foot taller than her, and Mike was a little taller than Richie.

"Shut up." Richie mumbled. El stared at Mike, probably for a little too long. He and Richie were identical, other than the glasses and slightly shorter hair. He had his hair kind of pushed out of his face, unlike Richie, who's hair covered a good bit of his face. His high cheekbones, freckles, dark eyes that shined, and his smile. El felt a nudge and glanced at Max, who grinned at her cheekily. She saw Mike's hand outstretched towards her.

"Oh, uh, sorry, you're just really tall." She stuttered, shaking his hand. He smiled at her.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. You're pretty short." He grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"I'm well aware of that, my friend. Five three to be exact." She smiled proudly. She glanced down and noticed they were still holding each other's hands. "Oh, uh, sorry." She let go.

"Sorry." He bit his lip. Karen walked away, wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them, and went to talk to Shannon, and Max and Richie apparently went back to the chicken nuggets. "Well, they just ditched us, huh?"

"Yep. I didn't even notice." She blushed.

"I uh, I didn't either actually." She nodded towards Richie and Max and walked in their direction, and he followed.

"Hey! Stop eating my chicken nuggets!" She exclaimed, grabbing the box and holding it close to her chest. Richie snickered and stole a fry from Max's bag.

"We just ate, Richie, come on." Mike rolled his eyes.

"You can never have too many chicken nuggets." Richie replied. Mike shook his head and sighed, and El giggled, sitting back down in her chair.

"I like you." She told Richie, who grinned.

"I like you too, but sadly, I'm gay as fuck." She snorted.

"I didn't mean like  _that_ but good for you." He laughed.

"You're also an idiot." Mike mumbled.

"So, are you two getting hair cuts or did you just happen to see my car and decide to be a couple creepers?" Max asked.

"You two can sit on the couch over there." El pointed to the couch against the wall, next to their chairs. They plopped down on it, Richie putting his legs over Mike's.

"We're only creepers for you, Maxine-"

"Beep beep." Mike said, rolling his eyes. El giggled and Max glared at him. "But, in case you haven't noticed, Max, our mom is right over there, meaning she's making us get haircuts."

"I personally don't think we need any." Richie said.

"Well, you could probably use a trim around the face." El told Richie, shrugging. "Both of you, really. Just a trim, keeps your hair healthy."

"Shannon takes so long though." Richie whined.

"You know she's not the only person here right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but she's like the only one who does our hair they way we like it." Mike pointed out. "Last time I got a haircut from someone other than her, I looked like Will, but with curlier and darker hair." Richie snorted. "Shut up, you looked the same way."

"A lot of people suck cutting curly hair." El said.

"Yeah, you'd know." Max snickered and El glared at her. "She had the worst time having people cut her hair. El has a shit ton of clientele though, she'd cut your hair exactly how you want it." The two boys looked at her and she shrugged.

"I'm not  _that_ good." El said.

"I beg to differ." Karen piped up, walking over to them. "Shannon asked me to tell you to lock up when you're done with Max, there's a family thing going on and she had to leave." She told El, sitting next to Mike.

"Okay, thank you." El smiled at her. She took a sip of her drink and sat up, putting her trash in her bag. "You done yet, Carrot?" She joked. Max glared at her but nodded. El patted her seat. "Hop in." Max did.

"Do you two want to just wait until tomorrow to get a haircut?" Karen asked.

"I can wait until never." Richie said. She chuckled.

"You need a haircut, Richie. That, or start pulling it out of your face."

"I do! I look like an idiot though." He said. Mike wasn't paying attention at the two, he just watched El as she dried Max's hair. She's most definitely the prettiest girl he's ever seen, her hair was straight and went down right below her shoulders, her eyes were doe like, and a pretty brown. She had a cute, button nose and high cheekbones-

"Miiikkkeeee!" He looked at Richie, making a face.

"What?"

"You're staring, bro."

"No I'm not, shut up."

"Uh huh, anyways, El said she'll cut our hair for us." Mike shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I mean, if you don't mind."

"I don't." She smiled back at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Karen mumbled, typing away on her phone.

"What?" Mike put his chin on her shoulder and looked at her texts. "I swear, she's worse than me and Richie were."

"Who?" Richie whined.

"Holly, dipshit. She got in another fight."

"Another one? That's like the sixth one this year." El said. Mike and Richie looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"How the hell do you know that?" Richie asked. "Are you a stalker or something." Max and El snorted.

"Well, your mom is my most loyal client, and we usually have hour or two long conversations." Karen nodded and stood up.

"I have to go get your sister, she got suspended."

"Why does that not surprise me." Mike sighed. "We'll walk home or something, go deal with the demon child."

"Are you sure? We can stop back by and get you."

"I'd rather not." Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"What he said, the demon child. No one wants to be around her after a fight." Karen rolled her eyes and looked at El with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to leave you two here with these pests-"

"Hey!"

"If they bother you too much, Max will set them straight."

"You got that right, Mrs. Wheeler!" Max did finger guns at her as Karen left.

"I'll see you boys at home, behave!" She gave a pointed look at them. "Bye El! I expect to see you at the party tonight!"

"Yes ma'am! I'll see you later." She waved at Karen and waited until she heard the bell on the door. She went and locked the door after her, and went back over to a laughing Max and confused twins.

"Oh shit, she's gonna murder us." Richie whispered to Mike. "Especially you, she was checkin' you out." Mike punched his arm.

"No she's not, asshat."

"She was checkin' you out though." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a murderer, I literally announced that I'm five fucking three, I can't do shit." El said, running her fingers through Max's hair. "I couldn't even touch the top of your heads if I tried." Richie snorted and Mike raised an eyebrow, shocked by the cussing.

"Yeah, she's a potty mouth this one." El yanked her hair lightly. "And slightly abusive. Alright, let me up short stuff."

"I thought you wanted me to cut your hair?" El asked, confused.

"No, I just wanted you to wash it." Max grinned. "I'm too lazy."

"Oh my God." El rolled her eyes and let her up. "Well, who's next?"

"He is." Mike and Richie said in unison, pointing at each other.

"You're closer." Mike said, pushing Richie's legs off of him. Richie scowled at him, but got up anyways. He sat in the chair and El put the chair down as low as it would go.

"I can scoot down some if you need me too." Richie said, trying to keep from laughing. She glared at him through the mirror.

"Asshole." She mumbled. "I'm fine, thank you very much. So, what do you want, just a trim? And I could put your hair up in a way that won't make you look like an idiot. Last I checked, man buns are pretty hot."

"Oh really now?" El nodded running her fingers through his hair.

"Mm hmm."

"You hear that, Mikey boy?"

"Fuck off Richard." Max burst out laughing.

"Calm your tits, Michael, it's a joke." Richie said, grinning. Mike flipped him off and pulled his phone out.

"I gotta go get ready for the party, I'll come pick you up later, okay?" Max said, bumping her hip with El's.

"Alright, Carrot."

"I promise she won't kill you guys, she's like Eddie, a small ball of fury that doesn't go through with her threats." El glared at Max while the two men laughed. "Also, she's single so she isn't getting any-"

"Okay, time to go. I'll see you later, yeah?" El asked grabbing Max's arm and pulling her away. "You are so annoying!" She whispered. "What the hell?"

"Just lookin' out for ya! Mike's single too." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Bye." El pushed her out the door and shut it, locking it. Max walked away laughing. El turned the open sign off and walked back over to her booth. "I'm sorry about her, she's always done shit like that."

"She's like the best friend you never asked for." Mike mumbled.

"Accurate. I love her but damn she's annoying as fuck sometimes. Also, I do have a potty mouth, my dad's one so he taught me to cuss. I try not to cuss in front of people I work with, whether it's a client or someone else that works here." Richie snorted.

"So, Ms. Pottymouth, how old are you?" Richie asked.

"Did your mom never teach you not to ask a lady how old she is?"

"Oh she did, but he doesn't care, hence the reason he asked." Mike said, and El snorted.

"I'll be twenty-two in November."

"You're younger than us, then. We turned twenty-two in March."

"Oh I know. Your mom talks about you two all the time. You're both into music, right?"

"Sure you're not a stalker?"

"Says the guy asking how old I am." Mike laughed that time, turning back to his phone. "What classes did you two take?"

"We uh, we kinda took every single class that had to do with music, from songwriting to mix engineering." Mike said.

"Mix engineering is the people that do that cool shit with songs, right? Like in Fall Out Boy songs?" Mike smiled, nodding when she glanced at him. "Awesome! Are you guys wanting to be producers or what?"

"We just love music, honestly." Richie shrugged. "Always have and always will." Mike nodded in agreement.

"We uh, we want to open up our own recording studio one day."

"Oh, so you guys just do the technical stuff, you don't play instruments or anything?"

"Oh hell yeah we do." Richie grinned at her in the mirror. "We both sing, play guitar, any guitar honestly, bass, acoustic, fucking banjo if we try, "El snorted. "You name it, we can play it. I, shockingly, play piano, and Mike's good on the drums."

"That's awesome! I play piano and sing, but I'm not the greatest." She shrugged. "Look down for me." She nudged the back of Richie's head and he looked down. "Literally the first person who actually moves their head, fucking Dustin just looks down with his eyes."

"Dustin's an idiot." Mike mumbled. "Wait, Henderson?"

"The one and only."

"Honestly, how have we never met you? Like I'm pretty sure Will and Lucas know you too."

"I know them. Will's practically my brother." She told them. "Can I trust you two with a secret?"

"You can trust me but Richie's got a big mouth-"

"You're one to talk, Michael."

"Shut up. But yeah, you can." He gave her a smile and she smiled back, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Uh, my dad is planning on proposing to Will's mom." Richie made a sound mixed between a cough and a snort.

"Your dad is Chief Hopper?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded.

"There's literally a picture of us right there." She said, pointing at the wall.

"As you can see, I'm blind as a fucking bat, even with glasses." She snorted.

"Anyways, that's awesome!" Mike exclaimed. "I've had a couple conversations with Hopper but I don't think he likes me much." Richie giggled, yes, giggled. El raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I uh, I talk too much."

" _You,_ talk too much? You haven't said much."

"Yeah, I um, I'm awkward as hell sometimes and most of the time I say dumb shit and I don't know when to stop talking. Like out of me and Richie, I'm the more awkward one and he shuts up when someone tells him to and I just keep running my mouth." She smiled, watching him talk as he moved his hands around. "I have more of a filter because I don't cuss like him but you know, I just say what's on my mind sometimes. I should really stop talking now." El burst out laughing and Richie snorted.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey boy." El joked. "I'm awkward too, trust me. When I first started working here, I was awkward with everyone, even though I knew just about all of them. Including your mom,  _oh God_ I'd never been more awkward in my  _life_." He and Richie both snorted. "But why doesn't my dad like you? Other than that?"

"I puked on his shoes one time." He said simply. She looked at him, stone faced.

"That was  _you_?" She asked, surprised. His face turned red and he nodded.

"Yeah, that was a really bad time in my life." She laughed again.

"I'm sure he likes you, he just likes to mess with people. He once ignored Dustin the entire time he was at our house. Like..." She continued telling the story while the two brothers listened and Richie made raunchy jokes. The conversation between the three of them just flowed, as if they've known each other forever. 

 ****They continued talking, telling stories about college, while she cut and then taught Richie some different hairstyles, in which he loved. He plopped on the couch on his back, half his hair pulled up on the back of his head and out of his face. Mike rolled his eyes and took his place. El ran a comb through his curls, and made a shocked sound.

"What? He got lice or something?" Richie questioned. El rolled her eyes.

"No, asshat. Your hair is  _so_ soft, I can't even." She said, running her fingers through it instead. "I've never met someone who had curly hair like this that's so soft. Jesus. So, you just want a trim, right?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded. Richie winked at him and Mike flipped him off. 

The three continued, Mike and Richie bickering back and forth, while El cut Mike's hair.

"How long have you been working here?" Mike asked at one point, when Richie was glued to his phone, probably texting his boyfriend.

"October will be three years."

"Wow, you like it here?"

"I love it! I'd always wanted to do hair, and makeup really, I do that on the side. Joyce knew Shannon and helped hook me up when I finished school."

"Nice."

"Mother fucker." Richie threw his phone to the other side of the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"What now, Richie?"

"Fucking Eli, that's who. Dumb ass motherfuck- where's the bathroom?" He asked, standing up. El pointed towards the bathroom and as he made his way to it, he continued cussing.

"Uh, who's Eli?" She asked.

"His boyfriend." Mike replied.

"Oh, how long have they been going out?"

"A little over two years. I don't like him. He's a shady mofo." El giggled at that. "What?"

"Mofo, I don't know, I just think it's funny. Anyways, why don't you like him? Like, has he done something in particular or something?"

"I mean, he's a dick, most of the time, which I mean, Richie is too so it's not a shocker that he went for him. He doesn't treat Richie like he's his boyfriend, at least, not in public or around me. He just acts like he's one of the guys and talks about sports with him. Richie literally spent a week watching YouTube videos and reading articles and shit on the football and basketball teams he likes, just so he would know how to respond. Plus, Eli is bi so he likes dick and coochie and oh my God I can't believe I just said that." Mike smacked himself in the face and El burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, I'm not some weirdo that talks about shit like that, I mean, I'm weird but like, not like that. I'm sorry."

"Mike, calm down." She said, laughing. "It's okay. Did you know that you ramble and say  _I mean_ a lot?" He blushed a bright red.

"Uh, yeah? Told you I don't know when to shut the hell up. I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much too."

"Sorry."

"Mike!" She laughed again. "It's  _fine_! I say dick and coochie all the fucking time. I hate saying penis and vagina, it's awkward as hell to me."

"But you literally just said it."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like saying it." He chuckled. "Why do you even call it coochie? Why not the P word?" He raised an eyebrow at her when she stood in front of him to make sure his hair was even.

"The  _P_ word, is degrading to women, and I hate it. Plus, my mom and sisters say it instead of...either of those, so I call it that. Do you know how weird it is to hear your little sister say coochie?" He shuddered and she laughed.

"I can imagine." Richie came back out then and grinned at them.

"Sorry, I just can't stop staring at myself in the mirror." He said, and struck a pose, making El laugh. She patted the top of Mike's head.

"Alrighty, all done!" He smiled at her and stood up, stretching a little. He looked at his hair in the mirror and shook his head, his curls flying.

"I like it. Don't tell Shannon, but I think you did better than her."

"I agree!" Richie yelled. She laughed.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"How much do we owe you?" Mike asked, pulling out his wallet. She waved him off.

"Don't worry about it." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't need it, and besides, I  _offered_ to cut your hair, so you don't have to pay." She smiled at them. Mike and Richie looked at each other. She grabbed the broom and laughed when Mike took it from her and started sweeping up their hair. As Mike swept up the hair, Richie hugged her and whispered,

"You should ask him out." She pulled back and looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?" He grinned.

"Ask him out. He'll say yes." Her cheeks turned pink and he pulled away from her. "Thank you for the hair cuts, but it's literally four o'clock and mom's gonna murder us if we don't go help set up."

"Shit! I forgot."

"Jeez, you two have been here for like three hours."

"Sorry if we annoyed you too much." Mike apologized. She rolled her eyes.

"Other than Richie's raunchy jokes, I enjoyed it! I didn't think I'd stay at work for an extra three hours, but it was totally worth it." They grinned identical grins at her.

"Oh, okay, um, well, we'll see you later?" He asked, walking towards the door. She nodded and gave them a smile and two thumbs up. Richie gave her a pointed look and she glared at him. She mouthed  _maybe later_ to him and he grinned.

"See you later!" She called as they walked out the door. They waved and she heard the bell. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, El, better hurry up and make yourself pretty!" She said to herself as she packed up her things. She double checked everything and left, locking the door behind her, and left in her car, blasting the radio all the way home.

Joyce and Will were there, probably getting ready too, when she arrived.

"Honey, I'm home!" El yelled as she opened the door. She heard Joyce laugh and Will snort. "Hey Willy Will and Mama J." She greeted them from where they sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey Ellie. Why're you home so early?" Joyce asked. She kicked her shoes off and sat in the recliner.

"Max came by and I washed her hair. "She rolled her eyes at that. "Shannon had a family emergency so she told me to close up when I was done with her hair. That was at like, one though."

"Where the hell have you been then?" Will asked.

"I met the very famous Wheeler twins today." She said, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh really now?" Will asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "You know Mike is single too, right?"

"I'm well aware of that, William." She glared at him. "And both Max and Richie told me he was single. Richie told me to ask him out before they left."

"So you were with them for three hours?" Joyce asked, an eyebrow raised. El nodded.

"Okay so, long story short, Karen brought them in to get their haircut and then Shannon left, and Richie whined about not wanting to cut his hair-"

"They're very specific on who cuts their hair." Joyce said, chuckling. El nodded.

"I offered to cut it for them when I was done with Max, and apparently Holly got in another fight so Karen had to go get her. That left me with them and Max, and then Max left and I spent three hours talking to the two of them." She shrugged. "Karen talked about how  _handsome_ they are and hot damn." El mocked fanning herself and Will burst out laughing. "She wasn't wrong."

"They're sweet boys though, you and Mike would be cute together."

"Yeah, Karen said the same thing one time." She snorted, but then sighed. "I don't know, you guys remember what happened with the last guy I went out with." She said. The mother and son looked at each other and she continued, immediately attempting to get off  _that_ topic. "I'm usually a bitch and I don't think someone as sweet as him could stand me for long."

"If he can stand Max, he can stand you." Will rolled his eyes.

"That's completely different."

"Not really." She groaned and rubbed her eyes, then realized she had makeup on.

"Shit." She looked at them and Will laughed at the smeared mascara. "Frick you, Will." He laughed. "I literally just met him today, it's not like I'm hopelessly in love with him or something." Will winked at her.

"Yet."

"Oh my God." She buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. She stood up. "Okay, I'm gonna go redo my makeup because you two made me mess it up."

"Uh uh honey, you did that ya self!" Will yelled behind her and she flipped him off as she made her way to her room. She plopped down in the chair in front of her vanity and grabbed a makeup wipe and began removing the makeup from her face.

Halfway across town, Karen Wheeler was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her boys to come home. Holly was up in her room pouting because she got her phone taken away. Karen heard the two arguing as they walked in and stood up to meet them in the hallway, her arms crossed.

"Where have you two been?" They looked like two deer caught in headlights.

"Um, getting our haircut?" It came out like a question.

"For three hours? There's no way." She shook her head.

"We have a new bestie." Richie joked. Mike rolled his eyes and walked past his mom, kissing her cheek and going in the kitchen.

"You two talked to El and Max for three hours?"

"Yes ma'am, we did!" Richie said brightly, following her in the kitchen and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Max left a little while after you did to get the demon child. I told her to ask Mike out but she was too chicken shit." Mike choked on his water.

"What?" He asked, coughing. "What the hell Richie?"

"Hey, I bet ten bucks she'll ask you out tonight at the party. She said maybe later." He winked at his brother, who turned red and threw the closest thing at him, a banana. "Hey! That's homophobic, asshole!"

"How is that homophobic?"

"I don't know, but it is." He shrugged. Karen looked up at Richie.

"Your hair looks cute like that! Did El do it or did you?"

"She actually showed me a couple ways I could do it." He replied, shrugging. "She said that man buns are sexy nowadays, so we just gotta get Mike to wear one."

"No, Richie!" Mike threw the same banana at him again.

"Hey, just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can throw bananas at me!"  
"You're an idiot." He rolled his eyes. Richie snickered.

"So, where's the demon child at?" Richie asked Karen, who had been watching them argue, a small smile on her face.

"She's upstairs pouting because I took her phone." She shrugged, taking it out of her pocket and waving it around. They snorted.

"She tell you what happened?" Mike asked. She shook her head.

"Well, I'ma go see if I can get it out of her. Wish me luck!" Richie saluted them and all but ran up the stairs yelling, "Holly Molly Jolly Wolly!"

Karen laughed at him, and then looked at Mike, who was staring at his phone.

"So, what do you think of El?" She asked, nudging him. His cheeks turned pink.

"I mean, she's really pretty, I guess." He shrugged and sighed, "No, she's beautiful, what the hell am I talking about."

"I told you." She grinned at him and he shook his head playfully.

"She's a firecracker, I'll tell you that. Like the female version of Eddie." He chuckled. "That sounded kinda weird, don't tell anyone I said that." She laughed at that.

"I won't. What did you three talk about?" She asked. He pulled himself up on the counter and reached for an apple.

"She asked us about college and stuff. Just the basics, really. Apparently she already knew a good bit of stuff about us, particularly  _me_." He gave her a pointed look and took a bite out of his apple. She laughed.

"Hey, when you two get married, don't forget to thank me." She walked away from him then.

"Mom!" He whined and she cackled as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey, go change into the clothes I laid out on your bed!" She called to him. "And then finish getting ready, we need to be at Steve's in an hour to help him set up."

"Did I hear someone say Steve?" A voice called from the front door, where Dustin had barged in without knocking. "As in Mama Steve?" Mike snorted and met him in the hallway, opening his arms and preparing himself for the giant hug coming his way. "Michael! My dude!" Dustin hugged him tightly, literally picking him up off the ground. Mike laughed and hugged him back.

"Dusty!" Richie yelled and bounded down the stairs. He joined the hug while the other two laughed. Finally, Mike was released and Dustin hugged Richie the same way.

"What's up, dudes?" He asked.

"Mom is making us go help set of at Steve's." Mike told him. He looked at Richie and nudged him. "She laid out some clothes for us on our beds."

"What are we, five?"

"No, but you know damn well if she didn't pick out your clothes, you'd wear a striped shirt and he'd wear something with flamingos or palm trees." Dustin said, seriously.

"True."

"Anyways, my mom is making me go help too, so I figured I'd hitch a ride with you guys. I rode my bike." He grinned proudly.

"Good for you, dude! My legs are probably too fucking long to ride mine by now." Mike said, patting him on the back as he walked past him.

"Don't knock it til you try it, Mike!"

"You know what we should do?" Richie told Dustin, pulling him into the living room as Mike walked upstairs to their old room.

"What?"

"We should get everyone together sometime next week or something and we should bike out to the quarry like we used to do."

"Now that, my friend, is a  _great_ idea!"

Mike looked at the shirt and pants laid out in front of him and smiled to himself. She'd picked his favorite dress shirt, a light green button up, and a pair of almost black jeans. Richie's was similar, but his shirt was light blue and had tiny flowers all over it. He shut the door and changed, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, and pulled on a pair of black converse, and went back downstairs, where he could hear Holly giggling at the two  _grown_ men in the living room.

"Mike!" Holly yelled when she heard him walking down the stairs.

"What?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Will you help me with my science homework?" She asked, holding up a red folder. "These two idiots won't take me seriously." He chuckled and nodded, sitting on the floor next to her.

"Why do you still have homework? Don't you have like three weeks of school left?" He asked the twelve year old. She shrugged and nodded.

"School sucks." She said. "I don't even think they're grading it, they're probably just doing it to torture us." He snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Considering who your teachers are, they probably are." He took the folder and opened it, plucking the worksheet out of it. "Huh, your hand writing's got a little better, eh?" He nudged her and she rolled her eyes.

"Like yours is any better."

"It is, actually. Richie's the one with the chicken scratch." Richie threw a pillow at him but he caught it and threw it back when he wasn't looking. He looked at the questions and grinned. "This is easy peasy. Here," She handed him her pen and started explaining stuff to her. She put her head on his shoulder as she listened, so Richie took a picture without them noticing it. He sent it to their group chat.

\\\//

_**When the demon child isn't a demon** _

Bitchy Richie- (picture of Mike and Holly)  
Bitchy Richie- is it just me or is Holly adorable when she wants to be.

Billiam- yes, Georgie is the same way

Zoombie- I love your lil siblings i can't  
Zoombie- hey mike how did you like El today huh huh huh??

Bikey- Whom?

Zoombie- not you, miguel w

Bikey- oh k :D

Mike Mike Mike- miguel w is my name, whaddya want  
Mike Mike Mike- I'm helping my sister with her hw leave me tf alone

Queen Bev- El? As in the El at Shannons?

Zoombie- Si Senorita who tf else is there in this town named El?

Stanford- Eleanor Gillespie

Bitchy Richie- only stan would spell that shit right  
Bitchy Richie- but yes that El  
Bitchy Richie- me and miguel talked to her for three hours whilst she cut out hair

Spaghetti man- ooh I love her she cuts my hair.

Billiam- eddie you luv every1

Spaghetti man- untrue I hate one (1) singular person

Stalker- who is the person you speak of

Spaghetti man- His name is Richard  
Spaghetti man- And he is a bitchard

Bitchy Richie- fuk u eds

Spaghetti man- That's NOT my name thank you vErY much!

Bitchy Richie- Yw eds

Zoombie- you never answered the question miguel

Mike Mike Mike- I'm answering science shush your face

Pudding King- he's blushing tho  
Pudding King- so I assume he's having thoughts

Mike Mike Mike- Dustin what the actual fuck

Queen Bev- ooh what kinda thoughts mikey boy?

Mike Mike Mike- none that his dirty ass is thinkin of that's fo sho

Bitchy Richie- they were totally checkin each other out like fr fr

Zoombie- he like held out his hand for a hand shake and she just stared at him for like a minute  
Zoombie- then tried to recover by saying he was tall

Stanford- That is accurate

Will-sdom- Mike and Richie are giants  
Will-sdom- El is 5'3

Zoombie- and proud!

Mike Mike Mike- yeah she's super pretty and all but like  
Mike Mike Mike- we just met?  
Mike Mike Mike- she's nice and funny so she's cool

Bitchy Richie- i told her to ask him out but she's a chicken shit

Zoombie- whom tf is you talking about bitchy  
Zoombie- that's my bff u talkin bout here  
Zoombie- she is a chicken shit but only i can say that

Queen Bev- she didn't ask you out?

Mike Mike Mike- uh, no? I don't blame her tbh

Bitchy Richie- she said maybe later so she's considering it

Will-sdom- she said you were hot  
Will-sdom- so she prob will

Stalker- don't fuck it up bro

Mike Mike Mike- leave me aloneeeee

Zoombie- No miguel we will neva leave you alone

Will-sdom- can I add El to the group chat?

Bitchy Richie- YES!

Spaghetti man- please do!

Stanford- I agree, I like talking to her when she cuts my hair.

Will-sdom- kk hang on

(Will-sdom has added Ellie-phant to the group chat)

Ellie-phant- UM  
Ellie-phant- EXCUSE THE FUCK OUTTA ME WILLIAM  
Ellie-phant- ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT YOU MOFO

Mike Mike Mike- Hey that's my thing!

Ellie-phant- Hey Mike! Lmao I'm stealin it

Will-sdom- IT'S FUNNY DON'T JUDGE ME

Spaghetti man- Hey El! Welcome to our weird ass group chat

Pudding King- I can't wait to have another pudding eating contest El

Ellie-phant- well you'll be waiting forever cus I'm never eating pudding again  
Ellie-phant- Hey Eddie!!!! <3

Bitchy Richie- hiya member be?

Ellie-phant- heyy Richie nice name

Bitchy Richie- ty ty vm

Queen Bev- y you no eat pudding?

Mike Mike Mike- yeah why

Ellie-phant- before y'all asses went to college we had a pudding eating contest and I STILL regret life

Pudding King- pudding is the best thing ever don't @ me

Ellie-phant- I puked all over dad's car and I had to clean it up  
Ellie-phant- I'm NEVER eating pudding again.

Mike Mike Mike- honestly waiting for dustin to stop but it's never gonna happen

Zoombie- yeah he's like immune to it. HEY BFF

Ellie-phant- HEY U LAZY MOFO

Mike Mike Mike- HEY

Billiam- y is she lazy  
Billiam- I already kno she is but like what she do

Stalker- more like what didn't she do

Ellie-phant- she busted up in shannon's and told me she wanted me to cut her hair. And like being the good friend i am i washed it like i always do

Ellie-phant- cus you know she likes that shit.  
Ellie-phant- anyway the lil shit tricked me into washing her hair cus she didn't feel like it. Didn't even cut it.

Zoombie- who you calling a lil shit you lil shit

Ellie-phant- i am mofo

Ellie-phant- Mike I'm stealin it forever you can't take it back

Ellie-phant- you shouldn't have said it when we were talkin earlier so ha

Mike Mike Mike- well ShiT

Will-sdom- who were you even calling a mofo Mike

Mike Mike Mike- Eli

Bitchy Richie- who tf is eli

Spaghetti man- your boyfriend numbnutts

Bitchy Richie- Whom? I've not heard of this boyfriend you speak of.

Pudding King- guys help richie just went upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom

Mike Mike Mike- wtf

Mike Mike Mike- RICHARD WTF DID THAT MOTHER FUCKER DO

Mike Mike Mike- I'll beat his ass

Queen Bev- Protective brother Mike is the best Mike.

Benny boy- they obvs broke up

Mike Mike Mike- no shit sherlock I'll be back i'm gonna go find out what's wrong.

//\\\

Mike got up off the floor and rushed up the stairs, leaving a confused Holly and Dustin. He knocked on the door.

"Richie what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Mike. Leave it alone."

"No, I'm not. Open the door and let me in Richie. All I gotta do is use my key to unlock it." Richie didn't say anything for a minute or two. He opened the door and walked past him, and Mike grabbed his arm. His eyes were red but no tears fell yet. "Richie..."

"Mikey..." He stared right back at him. Mike sighed and pulled him into their room and sat on his bed, pulling Richie down with him. "Wow, you know how to man handle someone eh Mikey boy."

"Richie shut up and tell me what happened." Richie sighed and flopped down on his back.

"He cheated." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"He cheated. With a girl." He added, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"What the  _fuck_? When did this happen?" Richie shrugged.

"I don't know. I found out today at Shannon's." He said, keeping his hands over his eyes. "It honestly doesn't surprise me, Mike. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal? Richie, yeah it is, you've spent the last two years with this fucker. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He ain't shit, I know that. It doesn't bother me that much Mike, I was gonna break up with him anyways."

"I don't care what you were gonna do. If I ever see him again I'll beat his ass."

"You won't be the only one." He said up and bumped shoulders with him. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Please?"

"You know they're gonna ask or find out eventually."

"I know, but I want tonight to be fun. I mean, we just fucking graduated I wanna get lit. Lit-erally." He giggled lightly at that and Mike rolled his eyes.

"We should probably wait to get  _lit_ when all our parents and the freaking  _Chief_ aren't gonna be there." He said, poking Richie in the side. "But hey, on the way home we'll get ice cream and watch Netflix all night if it'll make you feel better."

"Awe, Mikey I feel better already." Richie grinned and hugged him.

"I'm serious though, I will beat his ass."

"I know Mike."

After Richie grabbed his glasses, the two went back downstairs where neither Dustin or Holly asked Richie what was up, they just grinned at him. Mike picked up his phone and checked the rest of the group chat.

\\\//

_When the demon child isn't a demon._

Will-sdom- Dustin are you at their house

Pudding King- ye-es

Pudding King- and Mike turned into Saint Michael again

Ellie-phant- Saint Michael?

Queen Bev- yeah mike is the fucking sweetest like legit

Bikey- awe thank you

Billiam- pretty sure they're not talking to you Bikey

Bikey- i tries

Zoombie- mike sweet unless it's morning and he doesn't get coffee

Spaghetti man- that's true. Mike needs his coffee. It's Richie's fault though

Spaghetti man- got him HOOKED

Ellie-phant- same tho lmao. So y'all call him Saint Michael

Stanford- Yes we do. Saint Michael usually only shows up for his sisters or Richie.

Billiam- and Georgie

Stanford- And Georgie.

Benny boy- sometimes his mom when she's upset

Ellie-phant- awe!

Queen Bev- he's still sweet tho you should ask him out

Ellie-phant- shit I was trying to avoid it. Guyyyssss idek him

Spaghetti man- you could get to know him though

Zoombie- Will told him you called him hot

Ellie-phant- WILLIAM I WILL MURDER YOU SO HARD

Ellie-phant- this fucker just left on his bike ill see you later asshat

Mike Mike Mike- I hate you all

Mike Mike Mike- I hate Eli most of all

Mike Mike Mike- i stg i'ma kill that fucker if i ever see him again

Bitchy Richie- mike stfu

Mike Mike Mike- no

Benny boy- awe Rich what happened? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to

Ellie-phant- pure

Queen Bev- innocent Ben <3

Bitchy Richie- i don't want to

Bitchy Richie- well i do but like

Bitchy Richie- let's save the depression for another night  
Bitchy Richie- i'll tell y'all eventually

Will-sdom- El scared me so bad I fell off my bike haha

Ellie-phant- i hate u

Ellie-phant- idk you well yet but if you ever need to talk i'm here richie <3

//\\\

"Mike I love your girlfriend already."

"Mike has a girlfriend?" Holly shrieked.

"No, Holly, he's just being an idiot." Mike glared at him and Dustin, who cackled.

\\\//

Bitchy Richie- thanks Ella Bella ;)

Mike Mike Mike- Will are you coming over here

Wills-dom- where the frick else would i be going rn miguel

Mike Mike Mike- well frick you william

Ellie-phant- ayee i said the same thing earlier ha

Mike Mike Mike- lmao

Zoombie- wait why?

Ellie-phant- cus Will a bitch that's why. Made me mess up my makeup

Ellie-phant- I HAD TO DO IT AGAIN DO U KNO HOW ANNOYING THAT SHIT IS

Bikey- majority of us are guys so, no

Ellie-phant- who tf  
Ellie-phant- sorry but like who are you lmao

Bikey- i'm other mike hi nice to meet you :)

Ellie-phant- oh lmao nice hi. So, Saint Michael, how bout that date? ;)

//\\\

Mike started coughing when he read her text. Holly looked at him, eyes wide and smacked his back. Richie took that as an opportunity to take his phone.

"Richie!" Mike exclaimed, still coughing as he snatched his phone away, but not before Richie had a chance to send a text.

\\\//

Bitchy Richie- he just choked

Pudding King- on air

Mike Mike Mike- omg i'd love to  
Mike Mike Mike- Richie i hate you go die. But yes, i'd like that :)

Ellie-phant- awesome :D

Bitchy Richie- as many times as i've almost died you'd think i'm immortal or something

Ellie-phant- what

Spaghetti man- girl do we have some stories for youuuu

Ellie-phant- can't wait XD

//\\\

"MOM!" Richie yelled.

"WHAT?" She called back.

"EL ASKED MIKE OUT."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, and came in the living room, where Mike was blushing. Dustin nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"She just asked him out in the group chat. He almost died."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"How can dying be good or bad, mom?" Holly asked.

"Uh, anyways," She turned to Mike, who was grinning stupidly at his phone, "I'm assuming you said yes?"

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "Man I'ma be so awkward later. Damn it."

"Language!" Richie yelled, mocking their dad and Holly laughed.

"Don't make it awkward and it won't be awkward brotha!" Dustin exclaimed, grinning.

"I'm the definition of awkward, shut up."

"It'll be fine, just be yourself." Karen told him and went back in the kitchen. Richie snorted. "RICHARD!"

"KAREN!"

"I'll beat your ass." She called but she was laughing.

\\\//

Bitchy Richie- hey el

Ellie-phant- yes

Bitchy Richie- you said you sing right

Ellie-phant- yes

Bitchy Richie- you wanna sing w me tonight  
Bitchy Richie- we bouta fuckin jam

Pudding King- it's true Mama Steve has all our instruments and stuff at his house

Ellie-phant- Mama Steve wtf

Mike Mike Mike- Steve Harrington

Ellie-phant- OMG DUSTIN YOU WEIRD ASS MOFO I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
Ellie-phant- lmao i love steve tho fr fr he's like my bff

Zoombie- UM EXCUSE ME

Ellie-phant- lmao jk he's like the brother i never had

Will-sdom- wtf am i then you hoe

Ellie-phant- who you callin a hoe, hoe? I've only dated one (1) guy (demon) tyvm and i hate him.

Billiam- you're gonna be dating another guy (perfect angel) soon hehehehe

Ellie-phant- boy if you don't-  
Ellie-phant- nvm  
Ellie-phant- ANYWAY

Mike Mike Mike- ANYWAY

Spaghetti man- lmao omg you sent that at the same time

Bikey- HA!

Benny boy- Steve has all our instruments still?

Ellie-phant- i can actually confirm i've been to his house  
Ellie-phant- that shit is cool like idk if you guys have been there recently

Ellie-phant- but he's got like mi(ke)c's and like a stage or something now.  
Ellie-phant- and guitars out the ass and drums and a piano

Mike Mike Mike- lmao i see what you did there

Ellie-phant- ;)

Pudding King- lmao yeah he remodeled a couple months ago when his parents moved away

Stalker- i stg dustin all you do is talk to steve

Mike Mike MIke- dustin loves steve more than us it's a proven fact  
Mike Mike Mike- a proven fact!

Stanford- Michael

Mike Mike Mike- heh?

Stanford- Why must you repeat things even on texts? Why not just in real life? Why don't you stop all together?

Zoombie- Mike wouldn't be Mike if he didn't repeat shit dramatically

Ellie-phant- me tbh lol

Bitchy Richie- EL YOU NEVER ANSWERED MEEEEEE

Ellie-phant- OH SORRY yes I will sing with you :)

Bitchy Richie- HA how you like dem apples Mikey boy

Mike Mike Mike- I will throw another banana at you don't tempt me

Benny boy- lmao what

Bitchy Richie- Mike is abusive

Mike Mike Mike- NO

Mike Mike Mike- RICHIE IS ANNOYING AF DON'T @ ME

Queen Bev- Wow I missed a shit ton wassup

Queen Bev- Ayyeee yay your going on a date i love this alreadyyy

Stanford- You're*

Queen Bev- Stan stfu  
Queen Bev- RICHIE I'LL SING W YOU TOO

Bitchy Richie- YAY ILY

Queen Bev- ilyt

Mike Mike Mike- hey william are you alive

Will-sdom- why yes michael i am alive

Wills-dom- ty for caring

Mike Mike Mike- yw  
Mike Mike Mike- where you at

Will-sdom- like a mile from your house

Bitchy Richie- well hurry tf up if you want a ride mom is making us leave like fuckin twenty minutes early

Billiam- OH EL

Ellie-phant- that's my name

Billiam- idk if you know this or not but like  
Billiam- you should bring an extra set or clothes or something because  
Billiam- SOMEONE'S little brother likes to push people into the pool

Stanford- That someone is Bill.

Ellie-phant- lmao ily guys already but okay  
Ellie-phant- does he push everyone or just people new to the group

Mike Mike Mike- everyone. Presumably ME  
Mike Mike Mike- the lil shit

Will-sdom- don't listen to Mike Georgie is a lil angel he just doesn't like Mike

Bitchy Richie- he likes me better

Ellie-phant- lmao Mike what did you do?

Mike Mike Mike- I was born

Mike Mike Mike- jk i push him in the pool all the time at Bill's house so i got it coming for me tbh

Ellie-phant- boy i was bouta give you a long ass lecture about that first response lmao

Zoombie- Awe Mileven <3

Mike Mike Mike- mi-what now?

Zoombie- Mileven- Mike/Eleven

Pudding King- Mi from Mike & leven from Eleven

Mike Mike Mike- wtf is eleven

Ellie-phant- meee duh who else

Ellie-phant- that's our ship name mike catch up  
Ellie-phant- y'all are insane we haven't even gone on a DATE yet jeez

Mike Mike Mike- duh lmao. AND YEAH GUYS STFU

Bikey- why are you called eleven?

Ellie-phant- i was born on the eleventh day in the eleventh month

Ellie-phant- i got 011 tattooed on my wrist cus i'm cool

Zoombie- hence the name eleven

Stanford- I did not know this. So your real name isn't El?

Ellie-phant- no it is, my full name is Jane Eleanor Hopper

Ellie-phant- I don't like jane like i ain't no damn jane doe or something. Plus El fits eleven so boom!

Benny boy- that's actually pretty cool

Stalker- hey miguel

Mike Mike Mike- what

Stalker- so like

Stalker- you and El are gonna be dating right

Mike Mike Mike- can you like

Mike Mike Mike- stfu and give us a chance to go on a first date pls

Ellie-phant- yeah Lukey let us go on a date first

Stalker- anyway

Stalker- since El goes by eleven too  
Stalker- are you gonna call her eleven and be all dramatic  
Stalker- like say her name twice in a row like you do sentences

Ellie-phant- Lucas i hate u

Mike Mike Mike- Lucas i hate U

Bitchy Richie- lmao no let him keep going

Stalker- Yeah MILEVEN let me keep going

Stalker- AnYwAyS  
Stalker- are you gonna start saying eleven, eleven a lot ;)

Zoombie- cus you know you're supposed to make a wish at 11:11

Bitchy Richie- And eleven is gonna be ur wish

Mike Mike Mike- I hate you all very much  
Mike Mike Mike- i will push everyone in the pool

Ellie-phant- say when mike and i'll help  
Ellie-phant- but that is kinda cute tho like i never thought about that

Stalker- SEE SHE AGREES MIKE

Pudding King- LET SOMEONE LOVE YOU

Ellie-phant- lol you guys  
Ellie-phant- ANYWAYS

Mike Mike Mike- ANYWAYS

Bikey- shit they did it again

Spaghetti man- hey so can y'all like not be creepy and do that anymore

Ellie-phant- ANYWAYS

Mike Mike Mike- ANYWAYS

Ellie-phant- lmao thanks mike that was a shot in the dark

Mike Mike Mike- lmao yw  
Mike Mike Mike- anyways what were you gonna say

Ellie-phant- ik this is a bbq and all but like are we supposed to dress up or anything

Bitchy Richie- prob idk mike?

Mike Mike Mike- Richie go ask mom idk

Pudding King- Karen picked out their clothes and they're wearing button ups so it's not too fancy for like dresses and shit

Bitchy Richie- can you like not call our mom karen pls and ty

Mike Mike Mike- but you legit just called mom karen when she said richard

Pudding King- yeah cus she said be urself and richie thought was funny

Bitchy Richie- she's MY MOTHER and I CAN CALL HER KAREN IF I WANNA

Will-sdom- HEY I'M HERE OPEN THE DOOR

Ellie-phant- damn i thought you died smh

Ellie-phant- jk ily will lil baby bro

Will-sdom- what el i'm older than you

Ellie-phant- you don't look it

Will-sdom- says your 5'3 short ass

Billiam- it's true will you do look young af

Spaghetti man- i feel love in this chilis tonight

Bitchy Richie- lmao eds ily

Spaghetti man- ily2 richie but thats NOT MY NAME YOU BITCHARD

Bitchy Richie- sigh i tried

Bikey- REDDIE

Queen Bev- Lmao i like how Mike shows up when ships are involved

Bitchy Richie- hey eds im single as a pringle and reddie to mingle

Ellie-phant- I'm dead

Mike Mike Mike- rip

Zoombie- that was kina smooth tho you gotta admit

Ellie-phant- that's WHY i'm dead you doof

Mike Mike Mike- ANYWAYS mom said, in her exact words,  
Mike Mike Mike- "that cute shirt with the holes in the sleeves and some leggings or jean shorts would look fine"

Ellie-phant- lmao i love your mom that's my fav shirt ha

Mike Mike Mike- she picked out our clothes and made us wear our fav shirts

Bitchy Richie- so everyone wear your fav shirts

Billiam- so mike i tried talking georgie outta pushing you in the pool bit i'd try and stay away from it just in case

Billiam- but*  
Billiam- cus you don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of your new lady friend

Mike Mike Mike- ihy bill suck a dick  
Mike Mike Mike- i'ma find a way to embarrass myself anyways i did that earlier

Ellie-phant- coochie

Mike Mike Mike- it SLIPPED  
Mike Mike Mike- don't @ me el

Ellie-phant- lmao

Bitchy Richie- Mike has died and gone to... idk probably hell  
Bitchy Richie- not because of El's coochie but like

Bitchy Richie- Holly kneed him in the balls on accident

Pudding King- true i just saw it

Will-sdom- accurate mike is like on the verge of crying fr fr  
Will-sdom- WAIT WHAT ABOUT EL'S COOCHIE

Zoombie- Mike you dog

Spaghetti man- "kneed him in the balls on accident"  
Spaghetti man- that was no accident

Benny boy- lol eddie did you just copy those exact words and remove holly

Spaghetti man- don't expose me Benjamin

Mike Mike Mike- i hate life

Mike Mike Mike- i'm telling you holly is

Mike Mike Mike- DEMON

Stalker- LMAO MIKE

Will-sdom- I'm crying it was so funny

Pudding King- he fucking SHRIEKED

Bitchy Richie- like a GIRL

Mike Mike Mike- i'm offended like i helped her with her HOMEWORK and she has the NERVE to knee me in the BALLS

Mike Mike Mike- UM NO EXCUSE ME  
Mike Mike Mike- I was NOT talking about El!

Mike Mike Mike- fml i'm done texting ttyl assholes

Mike Mike Mike- ain't none of y'all got any sympathy smh  
Mike Mike Mike- bye you benches

Ellie-phant- LMAO Mike i like you already

Ellie-phant- benches

Mike Mike Mike- i like you too ur the only one not laughing at my pain

Ellie-phant- :D :D

Bikey- MILEVEN

Queen Bev- LMAO Mike

//\\\

"Mama J!" El called as she walked down the hall, a grin on her face as she put her phone in her pocket. She already finished redoing her makeup and even straightened her hair a bit more since it had started to curl. She walked in the kitchen and did a twirl. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful! Like always. Who are you trying to impress?" Joyce asked, wiggling her eyebrows. El blushed and pulled herself up on the counter. "Ooh, you're blushing so you are!"

"No I'm not!" She tried to keep a straight face, but failed when Joyce asked,

"Is it Mike?"

"Maybe." She dragged the  _e_ out. "So I asked him out." Joyce's eyes widened.

"Really?" El nodded.

"Will added me to their group chat. Thirteen people, Mama J,  _thirteen._ "

"So that's why Will's phone goes off so much?" El snorted and nodded.

"Is it weird that I only just met Mike today but I like him already? I mean, we talked earlier when I was cutting their hair but he's so funny in the group chat."

"No, not at all. Hey, the very first time I met your dad in high school I had a crush on him within an hour of talking to him." El laughed.

"True. And most of the people in the group chat I know, because I've cut their hair." El chuckled to herself, then looked at Joyce seriously. "Also, I'm gonna murder your son when I see him later?"

"Jonathan?" Joyce asked, confused.

"No, Will- Wait, is Jonathan home?" El asked.

"Damn it." She mumbled. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Yeah, he and Nancy are visiting for a week or two. They have an announcement or something." El squealed excitedly.

"I can't wait to see them!"

"You know that Nancy is Richie and Mike's older sister right?" El nodded.

"Well yeah, their mom talks about them all the time. At first I didn't know but I put two and two together."

"Oh, okay. Well, don't tell anyone because only us parents know they're coming. They weren't able to attend Mike and Richie's graduation, so they want to surprise them with this." El mocked zipping her mouth closed and throwing the key. El heard her phone go off multiple times and Joyce raised an eyebrow.

\\\//

Bitchy Richie- (video of Mike sitting at a drum set)

_"Mike get off the stupid drums." Holly huffed. "You're supposed to be helping set up."_

_"Quit whining." Richie said. She stuck her tongue out at him and started walking away and tripped and fell. A_ ba dum tsss  _followed immediately after and Richie burst out laughing. (end of video)_

Mike Mike Mike- that's what she gets! Demon I tell you, Demon!

Ellie-phant- oh come on she's not that bad

Mike Mike Mike- try living with her for 8 years

Mike Mike Mike- and then graduating from college only for her to knee you in the balls

Ellie-phant- lmao mike

Stanford- I have to admit, Mike, she's not that bad. I think she's just trying to annoy you, like little siblings do.

Bikey- yeah she told me at the library one time she was gonna annoy you and richie a lot when you get home

Bikey- cus she missed you guys

Mike Mike Mike- man don't make me feel bad now  
Mike Mike Mike- Richie she's gonna join us for ice cream and Netflix tonight okay

Bitchy Richie- Netflix and ice cream is always better with Holly

Ellie-phant- omg guys stop being so cute like my heart can't take it

Bitchy Richie- even tho she is a demon sometimes like when she kneed you in the balls

Mike Mike Mike- we do not speak of those hard times  
Mike Mike Mike- we can't stop being cute el it's just our second nature

Will-sdom- Hey miguel stop flirting with my sister and come HELP before i beat ur ass

Mike Mike Mike- will i hate u w a passion.

Mike Mike Mike- just because im the tallest doesn't mean i have to help hang shit up

Mike Mike Mike- THATS WHAT LADDERS ARE FOR

Pudding King- Lmao Karen just yelled at him and he ran like a dog with his tail between his legs

Queen Bev- LMAO I can't wait to reunite guys

Spaghetti man- T-minus 1 hour and thirty minutes!

Ellie-phant- oh shit i ain't even noticed it was 5:30 oops

Zoombie- that's cus you take forever doing makeup Ellie

Ellie-phant- did i ask u zoombie

Zoombie- keep on i won't pick you up

Ellie-phant- ok sry ily

Zoombie- ilyt ya lil shit

Ellie-phant- XD <3

//\\\

"Wait why are you gonna kill Will?"

"Well one, he's got me as Ellie-phant, like elephant, as my contact name in the group chat, and two, he told Mike that I said he's hot." Joyce laughed. "In the group chat, mom! Legit where everyone could read it. So I might push him in the pool." Joyce continued laughing. El usually called her either mom or Mama J nowadays.

"Make sure someone gets a video then." El laughed with her. "So Max is picking you up, right? Do you know what time?" Joyce asked.

"Uh, let me ask her."

\\\//

(Max & El)

Ellie- yo maxine when you picking me up

Maxie- never if you call me maxine again

Maxie- but i'll be there by 6:45 so be ready

Ellie- okai ty

//\\\

"She said six forty-five."

"Oh good! Can you go to Wal-mart for me?" She asked. El looked at her.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because I hate Walmart." El gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

"You hate Wal-mart? Mama J how could you!" She exclaimed dramatically. Joyce chuckled and handed her a list.

"Please? For me?"

"Yes ma'am I will. I'll be back in like an hour. I'll talk to Bev for like twenty minutes so." She shrugged. Joyce nodded and handed her her debit card. El grabbed her bag and keys and waved to Joyce, and got in her car.

\\\//

Ellie-phant- so william

Will-sdom- Eleven

Ellie-phant- our dearest mother has sent me out to walmart so if i don't make it to the party that's why

Zoombie- I'M PICKING YOU UP TF

Bitchy Richie- how ironic our mom sent mike to wally world too

Pudding King- it's a sign!

Ellie-phant- if i see him ima scare him lmao. BEV I'LL SEE YOU IN TEN MINUTES I HOPE UR GETTING OFF THEN

Queen Bev- OMG YEAH I'LL BE OFF. PROBABLY

Ellie-phant- okai be there in 10

//\\\

She put her phone in her bag and drove off, blasting music as usual. Ten minutes later, she was walking into Wal-mart, pushing one of the small carts. She checked her phone and saw that Bev texted her and said she'd find her, and that she was talking to her boss. El replied  _okay :),_ and went on her way, forgetting that Richie said Mike was here too. She found six of the fifteen items immediately, considering she knew Wal-mart like the back of her hand. She started cussing when she got to the aisle with toilet paper and paper towels. The specific paper towels, literally the only ones Joyce will use, are at the very top and pushed back where she definitely couldn't reach.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered. Looking around, she noticed no one was on the aisle with her so she started climbing. "Ugh." She grunted. She managed to just barely touch the bottom of the pack. "Mother fucker."

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked. She let out a squeak and jumped down, almost knocking the guy down. Looking up, she realized it was Mike.  _Well, shit._

"Oh, hi Mike." He grinned at her.

"Hi." He grabbed the pack of paper towels easily and handed them to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mama J still uses these? Jesus."

"Uh, thanks, and yeah," She chuckled. "I blame my dad."

"S'no problem." He smiled down at her. "So, need anything else high up?" She fake gasped.

"Are you calling me short?" She asked, dramatically. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, not at all." She smacked his arm playfully. "I'm actually surprised I didn't knock the shelf over though." She snorted.

"I've done that before, actually." She said after thinking about it.

"Really?"

"Yeah but it was at the gas station. I blamed it on Troy though so it's no biggie."

"Ugh I hate him."

"Same, dude, same. Asshole." He nodded in agreement. "So, your mom sent you to, as Richie called it, Wally World too?" Mike laughed and nodded.

"Yep," He held up a blue piece of paper, "Steve is a hardcore procrastinator and he was supposed to get... hm let's see here, hot dog buns, hamburger buns, chips, paper plates and a bunch of other shit that I don't even think exists in Wal-mart." She plucked the list out of his hand with a laugh.

"Oh, I know where all this stuff is. I'll show you, I gotta get some of it for Mama J too." He smiled and nodded. As they were walking, side by side pushing two carts, he said,

"I, uh, I'm sorry about everyone in the group chat. They're really embarrassing and always do that, with any of us really, but usually me 'cause I don't date much." She chuckled.

"It's okay. Most of them would do the same for me, if I even mentioned a guy." She shook her head. "Especially Dustin, Jesus, he needs to get a girl and leave us alone." Mike snorted and nodded in agreement. "So, remind me to push Will in the pool at some point tonight. He exposes me too much." She made a face and he laughed. "Also, about the date and all, they weren't like pressuring me to ask you out, well they were but like, I did that of my own accord. Like I told Mama J I already like you and I just met you today so... yeah." She bit her lip. He chuckled, grabbing a pack of paper plates.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. My mom has kinda been trying to hype me up about you for the last year." He gave her a smile. "I like you too, though, so you're not the only one." She back smiled at him.

"Good, because you're hilarious as hell."

"Hilarious as hell? Hm..." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly though, I'm a ball of nerves and I'm surprised I haven't fell flat on my face yet."

"Awe, is Mikey nervous about being around lil ol' me?" She asked in a southern accent. The face he made, made her bust out laughing.

"You sounded just like Richie just now. And maybe just a tad bit. I get nervous in front of pretty girls." His cheeks turned pink at that. She smiled at him, her cheeks matching his.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She bumped her hip with his, or more like her hip and his thigh. He grinned at her.

"Eleanor!" Bev screeched and they jumped. "Michael! My two favorite people in the whole wide world, united at last!" She wrapped her arms around them both.

"Beverly." Mike greeted, hugging her back.

"I missed you and that idiot brother of yours."

"We missed you too. Richie would  _not_ shut up about his  _bestie._ " He mocked Richie saying bestie and the two girls laughed.

"So, did you two come together?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. El snorted. "Shut up, you dirty minded heffer."

"Did you just call me a cow?" El asked, glaring at her playfully.

"Uh, maybe?" El narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, next time you ask me to cut your hair, remember who's in charge, girly." She gave her finger guns and then pulled out her phone. "Jesus Christ I have a love, hate relationship with everyone in this damn group chat already."

\\\//

Will-sdom- lol Mike left his phone here

Pudding King- Richie and Holly are taking pic with snap filters and posting them on his snap

Bitchy Richie- we're adorable, don't ya know? Mikey boy's gonna LOVE us.

Ellie-phant- hey i'm with my two fav people rn ayee  
Ellie-phant- (selfie of her, Bev and Mike flipping the camera off)

Bikey- omg the first (mostly) mileven selfie

//\\\

"What the hell, Mike." Mike mumbled, grabbing her phone and typing something. She and Bev giggled at the faces he made while doing so.

\\\//

Ellie-phant- so this is mike and if you will so kindly stfu and leave my phone alone Richard

Bitchy Richie- Mike do I ever listen to you

Ellie-phant- no but only if i give u ice cream or candy

Bitchy Richie- hey get me and holls some mini m&ms while ur there and we shall stop bothering ur snapchat

Ellie-phant- deal

//\\\

"Remind me to get them some M&M's." Mike told them, while they laughed at his responses. They nodded.

"Alrighty well Ben is waiting on me outside so I'll see you two love birds at the party, right?" The two glared at her and she walked off laughing.

"I can't with these people, I swear." El mumbled, tossing a bag of rice in the cart.

"I know, I'm sorry, it'll only get worse at the party." He shook his head and sighed.

"It's fine, Mike. We'll just play it off." She winked at him and he laughed.

"I can't wink." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "I mean I can but like, it's bad."

"Wink, then." She told him. He did so and she chuckled when both his eyes closed. "If you do it when only one eye is actually visible, it's perfect."

"Hey!" She laughed and he chuckled.

"Okay, I got all my stuff, what else do you have?"

"Just the buns and candy." He told her. "But you can go on to the register if you want, I can handle it from here." He gave her a smile.

"I'll walk with ya. I'ma get me some candy too." She said. He nodded and they walked towards the bread aisle in silence, her phone steadily going off.

"Is that the sound the roadrunner makes?" He asked. She snorted and nodded.

"Don't judge me, dad use to do it to make me get out of the way." He chuckled.

"Is your dad gonna like, arrest me for not asking for permission to take you on a date or something?" She burst out laughing and he joined after a couple seconds.

"No, Mike, he won't arrest you, I promise. He has to go through me if he tries."

"That's not saying much." He joked. She fake gasped again.

"How dare you. Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't stop him from arresting you. I can beat someone's ass if I have to." He grinned.

"According to what you said earlier, you can't do  _shit_. But I believe you." She snorted.

"True. If I get mad enough though I'll fight anyone."

"Eddie's the same way." He said, throwing four packs of hot dog buns and four hamburger buns in the cart.

"Jesus." She said, raising an eyebrow at the amount of buns.

"What? We're pigs so we'll eat a shit ton of food. Especially since Mr. Sinclair is doing most of the cooking."

"Oh my gosh he is?" She exclaimed. "I love him. I go out for coffee with him sometimes." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm pretty famous around here." He chuckled.

"I can tell. But yeah, Mr. Sinclair is like a dad to me. I've known him just about my entire life."

They talked for another twenty minutes, getting candy, going to check out and helping each other load up their groceries in each others car.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Mike asked. She grinned.

"It's a date!" She did finger guns at him and he laughed. With a final wave, he got in his car and left. With a smile, she got in hers and left for the ten minute drive back home.

\\\//

Ellie-phant- so i'm home, safely might i add  
Ellie-phant- and idk how im allowed to drive  
Ellie-phant- fucking hate driving

Mike Mike Mike- lmao same

Will-sdom- Mike u don't understand she has terrible road rage

Zoombie- yeah mike you think she's a potty mouth now wait til ur in a car w her driving

Ellie-phant- ihy2 stop exposing me damn it

Mike Mike Mike- lmao XD

Pudding King- Richie and holly are satisfied now mike brought them m&ms  
Pudding King- Mike is laughing his ass off at the pics they put on his snap

Benny boy- hey el whats ur snap

Ellie-phant- eleven011  
Ellie-phant- also i don't do streaks ive lost friends over that shit cus im bad at it

Bitchy Richie- hey start a streak w me i'll make sure you dont forget

Ellie-phant- lol okay richard

Bitchy Richie- I am appalled. How could you?

Ellie-phant- and y'all say mike's dramatic?

Spaghetti man- you don't even know El, just wait until you get to know them more.

Benny boy- yeah they're equally dramatic

Mike Mike Mike- wtf do you expect when our grandparents used to make us watch soap operas with them all the time

Mike Mike Mike- "but father i love him"  
Mike Mike Mike- we ain't THAT dramatic

Will-sdom- says the guy that dramatically repeats almost everything

Mike Mike Mike- stfu will i didn't ask you

Will-sdom- why everyone hating on me today it's supposed to be a happy day

Stanford- You are doing this to yourself, Will. You're exposing everyone and making fun of Mike and El.

Will-sdom- true nvm

Ellie-phant- Stan ily

Ellie-phant- you're the most mature one in this group

Stanford- Thanks, El. I love you too, but I'm gay.

Ellie-phant- lol i knowww

Ellie-phant- When Mike and Richie came in the salon earlier max was like

Ellie-phant- "Richie's gay and Mike's single" and I'm like  
Ellie-phant- okay?

Zoombie- don't expose me

Ellie-phant- im your best friend it's my JOB

Zoombie- anyway i'm otw to ur house be there in ten

Stalker- I'm w her so you gotta sit in the back

Ellie-phant- uh no you get in the back like usual

Zoombie- yeah lucas you gotta get in the back

Stalker- well i tried

Mike Mike Mike- lol lucas you're whipped

Mike Mike Mike- nvm i take that back y'all are gonna get started on me and el again

Ellie-phant- lol mike you took the words out my mouth

Bikey- MILEVEN

Mike Mike Mike- MIKE IHY

Bikey- ily2 miguel

Billiam- WOW I've missed a lot i'll see you guys soon  
Billiam- so who's parents and sibs are gonna be there?

Ellie-phant- my and Willy's

Bitchy Richie- our mom and holly duh

Stalker- my dad is grilling so him and my mom  
Stalker- Erica is too good to come so she won't be there

Pudding King- my mom is sick so she's not coming but that's a plus  
Pudding King- all she would do is talk about how much she missed me and her cats

Ellie-phant- lmao dusty

Will-sdom- what she said

Benny boy- it's just me and Bev

Bikey- just me

Billiam- mom and georgie are coming dad has to work

Zoombie- jus me

Spaghetti man- yall know im not about to bring my "mother"  
Spaghetti man- she would put me in a bubble if she was w me

Bitchy Richie- i thought you moved out

Spaghetti man- i did but she won't LEAVE ME ALONE

Pudding King- sucks to suck man at least she won't be there to bother you and richie

Spaghetti man- true  
Spaghetti man- wait what

Bitchy Richie- eds ur mom hates my guts she'd gut me and hang me up on the tree or smthn

Spaghetti man- oh right

Bikey- REDDIE

\\\//

El laughed after reading all the texts. She walked in the house as everyone started adding her on Snapchat, so she added them all back.

"I can't with these people." She said, plopping down next to Joyce. "Where's dad?"

"He's on the way, he told me had to pick something up."

"Oh, okay. You gonna be alright here by yourself? Max and Lucas are on the way here."

"Of course! You know your dad and I have to be fashionably late to everything." El snorted and nodded in agreement.

"That's true." They talked for a little while, El telling her about her little meet up with Mike at Wal-mart, when Max honked the horn from outside. She kissed Joyce's cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, be careful!"

"We will!" She slipped on her sandals and ran out the door. With a grin, she jumped on Lucas' back, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as if she was a book bag. He started laughing and Max took a picture.

"Hey El!" She dropped down and gave him a proper hug.

"Hey Lukey!" She joked. He snorted and patted her on the head.

"Come on!" Max whined. "It's almost seven and you know how Dustin is." The two snorted and got in the car. Mike sent El a picture of Holly and Richie on Snapchat, where they were both cats and making dumb faces. She took a picture with the filter that makes your mouth bigger and nose small, and sent back  _omg s'cute._ He sent back a pic of him with the same filter, a huge grin on his face, literally. She snorted and sent back a couple laughing emoji's.

"So, is there anything I need to know before I meet everyone? Like officially?"

"Not really, no." Max said, shrugging.

"Eh, well, Stan and Bill are dating, Bill has a stutter, I don't know if you knew that." She shook her head. "Okay, well you do now. Oh, and it might be a bit awkward with Richie and Eddie, at least to start with."

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Max mumbled.

"They have history then, I assume?"

"Yeah, they dated throughout high school and decided to break up because of distance." Lucas told her.

"They both started dating other people, and now Richie's single again and I'm not exactly sure if Eddie is." Max continued.

"But it's kind of obvious that they still love each other, when they're together. Richie isn't all that subtle so he'll hit on Eddie hardcore, especially now that he's single."

"Noted. Well, I mean, I hope they get everything straight..." She made a face. "Anyways, I can kinda tell Richie isn't subtle, in any way. He kept telling Mike to put his hair in a man bun because I said they were sexy or something." They laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me, actually. But you and Mike, huh?" Lucas poked her in the side. She groaned.

"You guys, I haven't even known him for a full twenty-four hours."

"But you already like him, right?" Max asked, glancing at her.

"Well yeah but I mean, he hasn't exactly given me a reason not to." She shrugged. "He's sweet and cute."

"It's kind of hard to not like Mike, honestly."

"I mean we hated each other when we first met." Max said. "But he's one of my closest friends now."

"Why?"

"Mike was jelly." Lucas said, snorting at the look Max gave him.

"Of who? You?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No, Max. You know we've been together since middle school, and Mike's my best friend, well, one of them at least, and it was kinda my fault that he was jealous. I started hanging out more with Max, and then eventually you when you came along. But he gave up on the jealousy when he got a girlfriend and understood where I was coming from."

"Hm." She hummed. "I was a lil  _jelly_ too because Max was my first friend so, yeah." She shrugged and they laughed. Her phone started going off so she checked the group chat

\\\//

Benny boy- Wheeler boiiis

Mike Mike Mike- what

Bitchy Richie- wassup

Benny boy- I have a request  
Benny boy- for Revolution

Ellie-phant- Ben why do you want a revolution lmao

Bitchy Richie- Lmao it's one of our songs El

Ellie-phant- YOU AND MIKE WRITE SONGS  
Ellie-phant- WHAT

Mike Mike Mike- lmao yeah remember i told you we took song writing classes

Ellie-phant- you know what you right  
Ellie-phant- i just forgot with all the other classes you two took

Queen Bev- ALL MY WOLVES BEGIN TO HOWL

Benny boy- WAKE ME UP THE TIME IS NOW

Billiam- OH CAN YOU HEAR THE DRUMMING

Bikey- OH THERE'S A REVOLUTION COMING

Bitchy Richie- lmao ily guys mike we're gonna sing it

Ellie-phant- please do i need to see that

Mike Mike Mike- idc you know I will lmao

Will-sdom- also have a request

Bitchy Richie- ye-es

Will-sdom- Who I Am pls and ty

Mike Mike Mike- lmao will do

Mike Mike Mike- at some point at least

Stanford- I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

Benny boy- I'M A LOSER AND A WINNER

Spaghetti man- WITHOUT FAITH AND A BELIEVER

Spaghetti man- I AM TRUE AND THE DECEIVER

Bitchy Richie- lmao Eds is our biggest fan still i see

Spaghetti man- damn right

Bikey- REDDIE

Spaghetti man- Hey Mike

Bikey- si

Spaghetti man- if you would so kindly

Bitchy Richie- Shut the Fuck up

Bikey- lmao no you guys are otp

Queen Bev- he's got a point tho guysss  
Queen Bev- next is Mileven. They were so cute at Wal-mart

Stalker- WHAT

Queen Bev- yeah they were all giggling and smiling at each other hehe

Bitchy Richie- Michael Andrew Wheeler what the fuck  
Bitchy Richie- you didn't tell me about your gigglyness at walmart

Spaghetti man- gigglyness

Bitchy Richie- stfu lmao

Ellie-phant- hey so remember when i said that if i saw mike i was gonna scare him

Stanford- Yes.

Billiam- sure do!

Ellie-phant- well  
Ellie-phant- i didn't scare him  
Ellie-phant- he scared me lmfao

Queen Bev- how tf did he scare you  
Queen Bev- Mike is the least scary thing ever

Pudding King- okay that's not true. Mike can be fucking terrifying when he's mad  
Pudding King- I know hes skinny af and looks like a baby giraffe but he packs a punch

Benny boy- okay honestly mike and richie both are scary when they wanna be.

Ellie-phant- lmao mike's a baby giraffe  
Ellie-phant- anyways, i am FIVE THREE he's like a fucking FOOT taller than me. I was climbing the shelf trying to get some damn paper towels

Will-sdom- lmao short ass

Ellie-phant- and the fucker comes up outta nowhere like  
Ellie-phant- need a hand?  
Ellie-phant- and i like squeal and fell on him  
Ellie-phant- i still stand by my statement on pushing you in the pool William.

Will-sdom- lmao what statement

Ellie-phant- oh i told mama j i was gonna push you in the pool because you keep exposing me  
Ellie-phant- she told me to get it on video if i do

Stalker- LMAO Mama J is savage af

Queen Bev- hey whos all there already

Stalker- we're like five mins away

Spaghetti man- I'm already here attempting to keep richie from eating all the chips. Hence the reason he isn't texting rn

Pudding King- LUCAS I'M WAITING BFF  
Pudding King- oh will's here too. he's attacking steve with a plastic spoon for some reason

Benny boy- lmao wtf will.

Bikey- I'll be there sooooonnnnn

Billiam- me, Georgie and Stan just got here yeet

Mike Mike Mike- I have come back from the dead just to tell you, William Denbrough, to shut the FUCK up

Ellie-phant- LMAO MIKE I MISSED YOU  
Ellie-phant- I'll see you in a few boiii

Mike Mike Mike- lmao XD oh shit gtg

Pudding King- Will is after him now

Bikey- MILEVEN

//\\\

"And yet, you didn't want to ask Mike out in the beginning. And you  _missed him_." Lucas mocked and El smacked his leg.

"It was a joke, ass hat." Max laughed and parked the car behind Bill's. Lucas got out and ran as fast as possible to the back yard, where the gate was open. There was a scream and then laughter. The two girls locked arms and made their way to the back yard, where they saw Will chasing Mike with the plastic spoon still, and Dustin and Lucas locked in a very emotional looking embrace.

"What the hell is going on there?" Max asked, reaching the rest of the group, who were sitting in some of the chairs that had been placed in the grass.

"W-with who, your boyfriend a-and his b-b-boyfriend, or h-her boyfriend and brother?" Bill asked. Max burst out laughing and El scowled at him.

"Not my boyfriend, asshole."

"Yet." He grinned. Stan smacked his arm and stood up.

"It's nice to see you outside of the salon, El." He told her, holding out a hand. She chuckled and shook his hand.

"You too." She smiled. "Hey Georgie!" He waved at her and went back to his phone.

"El!" A voice yelled and Holly came running towards her. The fourteen year old was already taller than El. Holly pulled her in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in sooo long!" She exclaimed.

"It's only been a month, Holls." El chuckled, hugging her back.

"Too long. I need to get my highlights touched up already." She said, pulling away.

"Nah, it looks fine! Give it another month or two and I'll gladly do it for you."

"Awesome." She went back in the house, smacking Richie in the back of the head on her way in as he and Eddie came out.

"Ow! You demon!" He yelled and she kept laughing. He continued grumbling as Eddie dragged him over to the rest of them.

"Hey El!" Eddie greeted brightly. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Eddie. Looks like you're in for a haircut soon, huh?" Eddie snorted.

"Yeah, are you working tomorrow?" She nodded. "Sweet, I'm gonna come then if that's cool."

"Of course." She grinned. Mike and Will walked over to them, both of them out of breath. "Hey, baby giraffe." She joked. Mike glared at her playfully but grinned at her.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, plopping down in a seat. "I'm too old for that shit, Will." He said.

"You're twenty-two, Mike, calm the hell down."

"Didn't you u-used to run t-tr-track?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah, but that was four years ago." Mike shrugged. Bill snorted and shook his head.

"Um, are you two ever gonna stop hugging?" El asked. "Because Dustin's my friend too and I'd like a hug." She said, pouting when they looked at her. They let go of each other and Dustin immediately picked her up in a hug.

"Ella Bella, I missed youuuu!" He exclaimed, twirling her around. She giggled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Dusty, but could you please put me down before I like, throw up chicken nuggets all over you?" Dustin made a face and put her down. She lost her balance from the dizziness and fell on her butt, giggling.

"Hey, whoa, you okay?" Mike asked, standing and holding his hand out to her. She laughed and nodded, letting him pull her up. She almost knocked him over but he caught her,  _again._

"You've gotta stop catching me like that." She said, grinning.

"You gotta stop falling for me then." He attempted a wink at her.

"Holy shit that was smooth." Richie whispered, not so quietly. "Who knew he had it in him."

"Fuck off, Richard."


	2. Thank You!!! (Next part info!)

Omg thank you guys sooo much for your feedback! I really appreciate it! I didn't think this was good enough to continue, but I am! I'm 4,000 words in to the next part so far, so it could be expected sometime next week as I'm on spring break then! Also, I'm taking requests! Is there anything that you guys want to see in this series? <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Would you guys like me to continue this as a series?


End file.
